


Silent Supernova

by Nerdling_Queen



Series: starfire verse [4]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Ryn's Multiverse
Genre: Angst with a "happy" ending, Character Death, Everyone is Dead, Gen, Hell, Mercy Killing, Moving On, Multiple Universes Colliding, Torture, series coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8181173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdling_Queen/pseuds/Nerdling_Queen
Summary: Everything must come to an end, good or bad. ((In which the universe ends, and it's a good thing.))





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to wrap up my WIPs since I don't really use this account anymore, so congrats! Have a coda that probably doesn't make any sense to a series that barely anyone read!

_They open the door. They close their eyes. They take a deep breath._

_They step inside._

_It's time to finish this._

* * *

 

Clary dies in the third human world war. Simon dies with her. 

He stays with Rhia and Kaitlyn for a while, in their apartment in London. He hears news of the fearsome warrior Isabelle Lightwood, who slays any demon who crosses her path without a flinch but is kind to Downworlders and adopts three orphaned Nephilim children. He hears of the Head of the New York Institute Alec Lightwood, the Head Warlock of New York Magnus Bane, and their two adopted Downworlder sons, Max and Raphael. He hears of Jace, who dies defending Idris against a massive demon attack only a few years after his wife.

Magnus Bane and his sons hold on for a long, long time. Longer than Aidan would have thought possible, really. He moves in with the younger child for a while at one point. They have a good thing going. 

Magnus dies at the ripe old age of nine hundred eighty five. Aidan feels his old friend's relief at his own death. He is glad Magnus has found his peace.

He leaves Rafa then. He'll miss the old warlock, but he won't grieve for him like Rafa will for his father. He has places to go, people to be.

The Adlers die together, overtaxing their magic to banish one of the Princes of Hell back to where he came from. They succeed. Aidan buries them where they fell, blood dried on their faces, hands clasped together in rigor mortis.

Aidan gets picked up by the Bane at one point and dragged down to visit dear ol' Dad. It's painfully boring and standard, but it lasts too long.

He is summoned back into the world by Kaitlyn.

She's never known when to let someone go.

He almost kills her before Rhia gets him out of commission. He heals her as soon as he wakes up, but she never touches him again.

She's dead within the century, anyway. A rogue Shadowhunter trying to prove his worth mistakes her for a faerie and murders her. Rhia rips him to pieces and mails his drained shreds to his Institute. Aidan doesn't try to save her from the Shadowhunter patrol tasked with taking her down. It's for the best.

He doesn't let them kill her, though.

Rhia had told him, once, that when she died, she wanted it to be at his hands.

_I trust you to make it quick. I trust you to know when the time has come._

The Shadowhunters corner her but Aidan steps in before she dies. He locks them out with a magic barrier and catches Rhia's hands when she tries to hit him. Her eyes are scarlet and savage. They do not recognize him.

"Goodbye, old friend," he whispers to her.

He drives a stake through her heart. She crumbles into ash quickly, easily. The Shadowhunters move for him to pass, looking at him like he's a demon.

Heh. They aren't exactly wrong.

He wanders. Nothing holds much interest for him anymore, but it's better than Hell.

He no longer lets himself have anchors. He no longer remakes himself on a whim.

He is Aidan. He is a broken puzzle, pieces no longer aligning quite right. He is held together with magic and willpower. He is constant.

He wishes to end. 

* * *

 

Hell is almost disconcertingly familiar. He doesn't know how long he's been here, but he knows it's been long enough that his soul is beginning to detach. Kaage is loud and eager. Father watches him with expectant eyes. Lilith carves into him more harshly and asks him when he'll give up with impatience.

He has already given up, but the magic holding him together will not let him stop.

Hell is as neverending as his existence, but the physical pain is more constant. He grows tired and bored with it quickly. Eventually he starts coaching the lower-level demons on how to be better torturers. What else does he have to do?

Boredom is even more excruciating than actual torture. God, that's depressing.

He's strapped to a rack, ribs cracked open and head bleeding, internal organs internal no longer, when something finally changes. A light, bursting out in blinding intensity before him. Every demon within the light's range is instantly destroyed. Aidan raises his head for a better angle, intrigued.

The being that emerges from the rippling wall of light is both oddly familiar and unlike anything Aidan has seen before. It seems to be made of shadow and magic, gold and black and scarlet threads of not-quite-matter twining together to make a tall, humanoid form. A smoky crown floats above its head. It is massive, and yet only barely larger than Aidan. Its eyes are glowing pits in its face, black hole pupils ringed in gold and then in crimson. 

It reaches its hand out to Aidan, cradling him in its grasp. The world fades out from around them- or maybe it's crumbling away from them, because Aidan hears screams, hears crashes and booms, hears the sounds of destruction.

- ** _This world is wretched,_** \- the creature says. - ** _I thought it best for it to end._** -

"Not arguing with you," Aidan mutters. His wounds are healing. He no longer feels pain. "What d'you want with me?"

The creature seems to smile, a silver crescent gashing open its face. - ** _I am here to show you mercy, Aidan Morningstar. I am here to grant your greatest wish._**

Aidan's smile is a gaping one. "Y-you mean it? You're gonna kill me? A-And it'll  _stick?_ "

- ** _Yes,_** \- the creature promises. - ** _You will be free. You will know the peace of oblivion._** -

"Thank you," Aidan sobs.

- ** _You are welcome,_** \- the creature says soothingly. It steps back through the wall of light, and Aidan watches as his universe implodes behind them.

- ** _Goodbye, Aidan,_** \- the creature hums. - ** _I am sorry I took so long, but you were not easy to find._** -

Its hand tightens. Aidan's ribs crumple like tissue paper. His eyes flash gold, then flicker into black. He is smiling.

In the remnants of his universe, several glass pendants finally flicker out.

* * *

 

_They take Aidan's soul from S gratefully. *Thank you,* they say. *Go home.*_

_They cradle Aidan's cracked, splintered soul in their hands. *I'm so sorry, darling,* they whisper. *I'm so sorry.*_

_*Rest now.*_

_They purse their lips and blow. Aidan's soul scatters into a trail of gold specks, carried away with their breath._

_They wave him away. *Goodbye, darling,* they say. They are crying._

_*I love you.*_


End file.
